Les Malheurs du roi Serpent
by Athenos27
Summary: Tous les ans c'est la même chose: Godric tombe malade et Salazar est condamné à jouer les gardes malades. Mais cette année, il l'a décidé, ce sera différents. Entre les manigances de Sal et le pari fait par Rowi et Helga, est-ce que Godric Gryffondor (aka le crétin) parviendra à survivre à l'hiver. (1ère partie d'un Two-Shot la suite suivra)


**S** **alut à tous et joyeux Noël. Me voici de retour avec cette histoire que je vous avais promis comme cadeau de noël dans Alice Dursley.**

 **Ce texte est la première partie d'un two-shot (la suite sortira sous peu) et peut être vu comme la suite de _Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ?_. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre _Les malheurs du roi-Serpent_ mais je vous le conseille quand même pour pouvoir repérer les références.**

 **à propos j'avais commis une erreur dans _Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil?_. Salazar jurait parfois en disant "par merlin" ce qui est impossible étant donné que Merlin était un élève de Serpentard et que nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'école. (Petit anachronisme). Je le remplacerai alors par "par Hécate", Hécate étant la déesse de la magie chez les grecs. Je tacherai de remplacer bientôt cela dans ******_Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil?_**.  
**

 **Les fondateurs et le château de Poudlard ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J K Rowling.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Les malheurs du roi serpent.  
**

* * *

Vingt ans. Cela faisait Vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Vingt ans que Godric s'amusait à tenter de faire craquer Salazar en faisant toutes les bêtises auxquelles il pensait. Vingt ans que Salazar devait se retenir pour ne pas étriper Godric à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'une de ses bêtises. Vingt ans que Godric tombait malade chaque hiver. Et autant d'années que Salazar se retrouvait à jouer les garde-malades.

Le lion n'était pas un patient facile loin de là. Il rechignait à rester dans son lit, se plaignait tout le temps, et refusait catégoriquement de prendre ses médicaments. Une chose était sûre : Godric Gryffondor n'aimait pas être malade. Pourtant il ne semblait rien faire pour éviter que la situation recommence. Et c'est ainsi que chaque année – et même parfois plusieurs fois par an –, le serpent devait trouver de nouveaux moyens pour guérir son collègue à son insu. Et chaque année, le Gryffondor imaginait de nouvelles manières de tomber malade – bien que Rowena et Helga ne soit pas d'accord avec lui, Salazar était persuadé que Godric faisait exprès de tomber malade afin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

La première fois que Salazar avait vu Godric malade, les deux sorciers n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Le lion avait rejoint la famille Serpentard pour célébrer le mariage de son frère aînée avec la sœur de Salazar. Âgés de quatorze et seize ans, les garçons s'ennuyaient fermement et n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent pour s'occuper que de se chamailler et de se défier. Malheureusement pour eux, la bataille de boules de neige ensorcelées avait eu raison de Godric – Salazar rappelait à chaque fois que c'était parce qu'il visait très bien – et ce dernier avait passé le reste des festivités coincé au lit. Quant à Salazar, sa punition avait consisté en la surveillance de son camarade ce qui était selon ses mots « encore plus dur que de donner la becquée à des Scroutts à Pétards adolescents ».

Mais Godric ne s'était pas arrêté là. Et chaque année, cela avait continué. Salazar avait espéré six ans auparavant avec l'ouverture de l'école que le lion s'assagirait. Que nenni ! Il semblait tomber malade encore plus souvent et de manière encore plus originale qu'auparavant.

L'année dernière, le lion avait décidé de faire un footing avec ses élèves – rien de mal me direz vous – sauf que ledit footing avait eut lieu en plein mois de février sous la pluie et que Godric n'était guère vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Résultat : cinq jours au lit (et maintenu dessus par des draps ensorcelés par Salazar).

Quelques mois plus tôt, en octobre, le lion avait attrapé une méchante grippe après avoir plongé dans le lac gelé pour aider certains de ses élèves. Bilan des courses : trois jours au lit qu'il ne tenta même pas de quitter (en réalité, Salazar avait envahi les appartements du lion et squattait son bureau. Et comme Godric boudait, ne supportant pas d'avoir été sauvé par son rival, il ne voulait pas risquer de le croiser).

Une autre fois, cinq ans auparavant, le directeur de la maison Gryffondor avait décidé de transformer le rez-de-chaussée en patinoire géante. Il avait inondé le château, ouvert toutes les portes, créé un vent violent et glacé afin de geler l'eau et terminé dans son lit avec le nez qui coule, 40 de fièvre (et un anaconda posé bien tranquillement sur son torse par dessus les couvertures afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'échappe).

Cette année, Salazar l'avait décidé, il échapperait à sa malédiction et serait dispensé de jouer les garde-malades pour le plus immature des fondateurs. Pour cela, le serpent avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Dès le mois d'octobre, il avait ensorcelé la porte d'entrée afin qu'elle le prévienne à chaque fois que Godric sortirait du château. En effet, – sauf exceptions (voir précédemment patinoire gelé) – le lion tombait malade en extérieur. De ce fait, il ne restait plus pour Salazar qu'à suivre son collègue – ou à le faire suivre par ses élèves – pour pouvoir le surveiller et l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide et inconscient – donc quelque chose de normal pour le Gryffondor – pouvant entraîner son enfermement dans sa chambre. Une fois le félin intercepté, il ne restait plus qu'à Serpentard ou à ses élèves d'inventer une excuse bidon comme une dispute pour un prétexte fallacieux (dans le cas de l'adulte) ou bien une question sur un cours (dans le cas des élèves) lorsque celui-ci tentait quelque chose de débile ou de dangereux pour sa santé afin de détourner l'attention du blond. Jusqu'à présent, lui, Titus Rosier et ses autres élèves avait empêché neuf baignades dans le lac (dont cinq depuis le mois de décembre) – comprendrait-il un jour que c'est interdit ? – sept batailles de boules de neige, douze footings en tenue légère (dont neuf sous la pluie), et dix-huit cours pratiques dehors – non mais ça l'amuse de se faire tremper pendant ses cours ? – Salazar trouvait que c'était un bon résultat.

En ce vendredi 15 mars, l'homme profitait d'un calme dîner dans la salle des professeurs avec ses deux collègues féminines Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Les deux femmes avaient remarqué bien évidemment que Godric résistait bien mieux à l'hiver que les autres années et soupçonnaient leur collègue d'en être le responsable. Elles avaient de leur côté parié sur les garçons. Helga l'optimiste avait parié deux gallions que Salazar parviendrait à empêcher Godric de tomber malade tandis que Rowena la réaliste avait misé sur le fait que leur collègue serait consigné dans son lit avant la fin de l'année.

-Au fait Salazar, demandait Rowena. Tu ne saurais pas où est Godric ?

-Le gamin nettoie mes cachots, répondit son collègue avant de reprendre une fourchette de son steak.

-Comment ça il nettoie tes cachots ?

-C'est très simple. Lorsque je suis rentré de mon cours d'occlumancie avec les sixièmes années tout à l'heure j'ai trouvé mes cachots dans un état désastreux. Il y avait des tâches de couleurs sur les murs, de la boue par terre, des parchemins et des plumes à traîner,… On aurait dit un véritable champ de bataille ! J'ai interrogé le professeur Ricturi qui sortait de son cour de métamorphose et il m'a annoncé que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal de Godric avait dégénéré. Soi-dit en passant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois, je ne regrette absolument pas qu'on ait engagé de nouveaux professeurs. Godric en métamorphose, ça aurait donné quelque chose !

Eh oui ! Finalement, après moult discussions, les quatre directeurs s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient engagés cinq nouveaux professeurs afin de les décharger de leurs cours, résolvant ainsi le problème soulevé l'année précédente.

-Et donc ?, demanda Helga qui soupçonnait déjà la réponse mais voulait l'entendre pour rigoler un peu.

-Et donc, j'ai mis Godric et ses élèves en retenue. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'aller manger tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié que mes cachots sont impeccables.

-Comment tu sauras si c'est le cas ?, demanda la Poufsouffle.

-Mais non Helga ! Ce n'est pas ça la vraie question. Sal, comment peux tu être sur que Godric est bien resté à nettoyer tes cachots comme tu le lui as demandé ? Tu me sembles un peu naïf si tu pense qu'il va rester bien tranquillement à faire ce que tu lui as dit de faire.

La jeune femme aperçut alors un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage de son ami, signe qu'il se remémorait avec satisfaction la manière dont il avait piégé son collègue.

-Rowena ma très chère amie, ne penses pas que tu as le monopole des runes. J'en ai mis tout autour des cachots. Godric et ses élèves ne pourront pas sortir tant que je ne les aurais pas enlevées. Le seul qui peut sortir c'est Simplet. Il viendra me prévenir quand ils auront finit.

-Simplet ?, demanda Helga.

-Mais si tu sais ! Le gamin né-moldu de première année qui se paralyse dès qu'on pose une question et qui est incapable d'y répondre.

-Il s'appelle Neil !, s'offusqua Rowena. Salazar, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de donner des surnoms débiles aux élèves de Godric.

-Juste aux nés-moldus, corrigea le fondateur.

-Mais c'est encore pire ! C'est de la discrimination.

-Je ne le fais pas tout le temps.

-Ah bon ? Alter et Ego chez les sixièmes années, Carotte et Débilos chez les cinquième années, Trois-pommes en quatrième année, Narcisse, Thanatos et Héphaïstos chez les troisième année – en plus tu exagère, cet enfant n'est pas si laid –, La Pie en deuxième année, et maintenant Simplet, Egoïste et Radine chez les premières années ! Quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter ?

-Je tiens à préciser que si je parviens à leur trouver ces petits surnoms très sympathiques c'est que je me suis intéressé un minimum à eux.

Helga préféra stopper la dispute mainte fois commencée qui reprenait devant elle entre ses deux amis en retournant sur le sujet de départ.

-Au fait Sal ne craint-tu pas que Godric ou ses élèves ne parviennent à se libérer de ton enchantement ?

Cela eut le mérite de distraire les deux intellectuels. Rowena et Salazar se tournèrent vers leur amie et après s'être jeté un coup d'œil, éclatèrent de rire.

-Et bien merci, bouda-t-elle.

-Godric a cours avec les premières années, répondit la professeure de Runes. Ils n'ont pas encore eut de cours de runes.

-En plus, Godric est nul en runes, ajouta le serpent.

Et leurs rires reprirent de plus belle, accompagnée par celui d'Helga qui trouvait effectivement que les arguments de ses amis ne manquaient pas de jugeote. Malheureusement, ils ne purent continuer bien longtemps car Neil Smith – aussi surnommé Simplet – avait timidement frappé à la porte de la salle où se trouvaient les trois fondateurs. Il fut invité à entrer et Salazar remarqua qu'il était accompagné d'Alter et Ego, ses aînés de sixième année.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'une nounou, se moqua le professeur.

-On accompagnait Neil, expliqua Ego avec un sourire d'excuse, il ne savait pas où vous vous trouviez.

-Vous avez fini ?

Simplet opina de la tête, rouge pivoine et n'attendant qu'une seule chose : pouvoir prendre congé. Malheureusement pour lui, Salazar n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

-Les jumeaux, commença-t-il ne se souvenant pas de leur véritables noms, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, Neil va m'accompagner jusqu'à vos camarades.

Alter et Ego acquiescèrent. Ils lancèrent un sourire d'excuse à leur cadet avant de s'en aller. Le fondateur salua ses deux amies et prit congé. Accompagné du première année, il se dirigea vers ses cachots et se trouva face à une vision d'horreur. De l'eau, du sol au plafond et des élèves qui se jetaient des sorts aqueux. Bon ses cachots étaient propres, il fallait l'avouer – et même ceux qu'il n'avait pas demandé de laver. Les taches avaient disparues et les parchemins aussi. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas obligés d'inonder les salles pour cela. Manifestement, Godric avait profité de cette retenue – c'était censé être une punition par Hécate– pour apprendre un nouveau sortilège à ses élèves.

Le fondateur resta un long moment prostré à l'entrée de **ses** cachots, en état de choc, se demandant comment une pareille chose avait put se produire. Il ne reprit conscience que lorsque Simplet le poussa sur le côté, lui évitant ainsi de recevoir un « Aguamenti ! » lancé par l'un de ses camarades.

-Assez !, hurla Salazar hors de lui.

Autour de lui, tout s'arrêta. Les élèves se calmèrent, les baguettes se baissèrent, les têtes aussi d'ailleurs. Tous les élèves regardèrent le professeur le plus sévère de l'école qu'ils voyaient s'énerver pour la première fois. Même Godric semblait choqué de le voir ainsi et observait attentivement son ami, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Voyant que personne ne se décidait à parler, le lion prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains :

-Mais enfin Sal qu'est-ce qui te prends à crier comme ça ? Tu fais peur aux enfants. Sinon tu as vu, on a tout nettoyé nickel. Bon il faut que ça sèche un peu mais…

-« Un peu » ?, répéta Salazar en tentant de contrôler sa voix. Tu es fou ma parole. Tu as complètement inondé mes cachots !

-Tu m'as demandé de les nettoyer.

-Je t'ai demandé de réparer les dégâts que toi et tes élèves avaient causés. Pas d'en ajouter de nouveaux.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Pas grave ?, explosa le directeur des Serpentards. Les serpents sont des créatures fragiles qui ont besoin d'un environnement adapté pour survivre. Mes pythons ne supportent pas une température inférieure à 23°, mes serpents des blés ne survivent que dans des lieux chauds et secs. Mes vipères aspic ne savent pas nager et n'ont pas les poumons adapté pour survivre dans l'eau. A cause de ton jeu débile, la plupart de mes compagnons risquent de mourir.

Godric arrêta de tenter de se justifier. Il n'avait pas compris que cela pouvait être si grave. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Cependant, il avait manifestement dépassé les bornes. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Salazar ne se s'était mit en colère. Oh bien sur il l'avait déjà reprit et réprimandé – même parfois engueulé – mais jamais comme ça.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

-Non ! Fiche moi la paix. Ramène tes morveux à votre dortoir et laisse-moi voir ce qui peut encore être sauvé.

Le lion ne pu qu'obéir. Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle (NDA : Bah oui, ils ont toujours pas mangé) se fit dans le calme. Les premières années ne chahutaient pas, ils ne discutaient pas avec joie de la mine déconfite qu'ils avaient vu sur ce professeur si sévère qui se comportait méchamment avec eux en classe. Non, ils se sentaient coupables. Coupable d'avoir peut-être causé la mort d'êtres si cher au cœur de leur professeur. Mais celui qui se sentait le plus coupable était leur directeur de maison. Godric Gryffondor portait la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. C'est lui qui avait proposé la bataille d'eau après tout.

Et c'est ainsi que devait finir cette soirée du vendredi 15 mars. Salazar Serpentard s'affairait dans ses cachots. Il les avait asséchés et auscultait un à un tous ses serpents. Certains avaient déjà succombés et à chaque fois qu'il découvrait l'un de ses cadavres, l'homme soupirait, essuyait une larme de son visage et se promettait à lui-même que ce serait le dernier.

Mais pendant ce temps, radio-potins tournait à plein régime. Les élèves de première année avaient raconté à leurs aînés ce qui s'était passé. Ces derniers en avaient ensuite discuté entre eux et avec leurs amis des autres maisons. Si bien qu'une heure et demie plus tard, à neuf heures du soir, tout le monde connaissait les malheurs du roi serpent. La seule chose qui changeait selon les maisons était l'opinion qu'ils se faisaient de la situation. Edward de Woodville chez les Gryffondors était ravi de la situation. Il la considérait comme un juste retour de bâton vers celui qu'il considérait comme son pire cauchemar à Poudlard. Son petit frère toutefois éprouvait de la peine pour le fondateur. En grande majorité, les élèves de Gryffondor – à l'exception des premières années – se réjouissaient, ceux de Poufsouffle compatissaient. Les Serdaigles ne faisaient ni l'un ni l'autre : ils examinaient les chances de survie des différentes espèces de serpent en tenant en compte le taux d'humidité des cachots après le lancement d'une vingtaine de sortilèges Aguamenti. Les Serpentards quant à eux étaient partagés certains voulaient aller aider leur professeur afin de marquer des points auprès du fondateur tandis que d'autre le voulait par réelle loyauté. Peu après neuf heures, Titus Rosier, le préfet des sixièmes années suivi par une dizaine d'élèves de toutes les années qui avaient fini leurs devoirs rejoignit son directeur de maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cachots, ils eurent la surprise de voir leur professeur dans une tenue assez débraillée. Nulle veste n'était posée par-dessus sa chemise, nulle robe ne recouvrait sa tenue. Salazar Serpentard était simplement vêtu d'une chemise en soie dont il avait enlevé le jabot et retroussé les manches ainsi que d'un pantalon en toile noire ce qui était loin de l'exigence qui transparaissait habituellement de lui. Cette tenue n'était pas sans rappeler celles du professeur Gryffondor mais aucun des élèves ne se risqua à exprimer la similitude.

-Professeur ?, commença-t-il. Je sais que le couvre-feu sera bientôt là mais nous nous demandions si nous pouvions vous aider.

Salazar se fit violence pour répondre aimablement à ses protégés.

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider. Il faut s'occuper des serpents et je ne suis pas sût que vous en soyez capables.

-Viktor et Aliénor Montrose ainsi que Vincent Baskerville ont des serpents dans leur famille, fit Titus en désignant ses camarades. Ils savent comment les soigner. Pendant ce temps, on peut vous aider à nettoyer les cachots et les rendre à nouveau viable pour vos serpents.

Le fondateur réfléchit un instant. Il est vrai que les deux familles étaient comme les Serpentards sous la protection des serpents. Les petits Montrose étaient d'ailleurs les enfants de sa cousine et Salazar savait de leur mère qu'ils avaient hérité du gène fourchelangue ce qui pourrait être utile pour rassurer les ophidiens. Il était moins sûr de vouloir laisser Vincent s'occuper de ses amis. Le blondinet de 3ème année était connu pour sa sale manie de découper tout ce qui lui passait par la main et l'homme craignait que ses serpents soient les nouvelles victimes du petit psychopathe. Il finit par prendre sa décision.

-Viktor, Aliénor et Vincent vous pouvez rester pour m'aider. Vincent tu ranges tes ciseaux. Aliénor et Viktor, je veux que vous soyez dans le dortoir au plus tard à dix heures et demie.

La première année et le deuxième année aux cheveux corbeaux acquiescèrent alors que le petit Baskerville tendit ses ciseaux en grimaçant à son directeur de maison en gage de sa bonne foie.

-Les élèves de cinquième et sixième années qui veulent rester le peuvent, les autres doivent retourner au dortoir.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et, bientôt, il ne subsista dans le cachot qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Salazar expliqua à ses élèves ce qu'il attendait d'eux et quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves les plus âgés quittèrent à leur tour le cachot central afin d'illuminer les autres cachots, de les réchauffer et de retrouver les serpents restant et de les remettre à leur propriétaire. Les plus jeunes en compagnie du directeur de maison ne chômaient pas non plus. Les trois fourchelangues multipliaient les sifflements rassurants à l'égard des petits êtres. Puis, les trois garçons lancèrent des sorts de soin avant que la petite fille ne les dépose dans de la paille bien chaude. Enfin, certains élèves plus grands venaient chercher les serpents et les transportaient dans les cachots qu'ils venaient de rendre habitables. Et cela recommençait encore et encore.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient bien avancés. La plupart des serpents étaient ou sauvés ou déjà morts. Seuls une petite dizaine restaient en état grave et le fondateur entendait bien ne pas quitter de la nuit afin de s'assurer qu'ils survivent. Salazar avait finalement renvoyé ses élèves dans le dortoir et réfléchissait à un moyen de les récompenser. Il avait sommeil mais souhaitait rester éveillé. Sur la centaine de serpents qu'il hébergeait, une vingtaine avait perdu la vie. Il ne voulait pas en perdre d'autres. Il en voulait profondément à Godric. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lion avait fait ça. Il ne pensait pas celui-ci suffisamment stupide pour avoir joué près des serpents sans comprendre le danger. Non, pour le fondateur, son – ancien (?) – ami l'avait fait exprès, dans le but de lui nuire. Il ne comprenait justement pas pourquoi, leurs relations semblaient aller beaucoup mieux. Il restait donc ainsi à méditer, attendant tranquillement que la nuit passe et se levant en sursaut dès que l'un de ses amis gémissait.

Vers deux heures du matin, il reçut la visite de ses amies Rowena et Helga. Les deux femmes avaient bien entendu, entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé par leurs élèves et étaient allées rendre une petite visite à Godric dans le but de connaître la vérité. Elles l'avaient fortement réprimandé, effarées devant tant de bêtises. Le lion semblait au plus bas lorsqu'elles l'avaient quitté. Il avait pris la pleine mesure de ses actes et craignait que son ami ne le pardonne pas. C'est ce qu'elles rapportèrent au serpent lorsqu'elles vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Il peut toujours rêver cet abruti, leur avait dit Salazar, amer. Il l'a fait exprès et je devrai tout lui pardonner. Faut pas pousser non plus.

Et rien de ce que lui avaient dit les directrices ne l'avaient fait changer d'avis. Il restait obstinément persuadé de la malveillance de son collègue et n'entendait pas lui pardonner de sitôt – même plutôt jamais selon ses propres mots – au grand désespoir de Rowena et Helga qui espéraient que ce petit –mais non moins dramatique – incident ne conduisent à une déchirure irréparable entre les deux garçons. Elles avaient fini par le laisser seul et étaient retournées à leurs appartements respectifs pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, Salazar avait refusé de parler au lion. Godric avait essayé de joindre son collègue qui le fuyait dès que possible, l'insultait les autres moments ou bien l'ignorait ouvertement. Le surlendemain, cela avait continué, et puis le jour suivant, et puis celui d'après. Rowena et Helga se désespéraient du comportement enfantin des deux autres fondateurs. Elles comprenaient la peine de Salazar mais n'approuvaient pas pour autant son comportement. Quant à Godric, il était en tord c'était en fait mais il continuait à ajouter des tensions en collant son ami comme s'il s'imaginait que Salazar finirait par céder si Godric se montrait suffisamment entreprenant – certes cela avait fonctionné lors de leurs autres disputes mais ce n'était pas une raison –. Les filles désespéraient de plus en plus. Déjà une semaine sans la moindre conversation civilisée entre les deux fondateurs. Si la situation perdurait, elles craignaient que Poudlard ne vienne à en pâtir.

 **(à suivre...)**

* * *

 **Et fin! Oui vous me détestez, je le sais, c'est le but.**

 **Si ça vous a plus, vous pouvez laisser une review (qui m'encouragerait à poster la suite avant la fin des vacances).**

 **Encore un joyeux Noël à tous et à la prochaine!**


End file.
